Dont Worry Be Happy
by averyhyperhanyou
Summary: SAkura is depressed, Naruto Makes her happy with his own redetion of the song Dont Worry Be Happy. Read and REview, i might add another chapter if requested.


Lol sorry I had to write this idea down, it was just to funny to pass up =D! I bring you, don't worry, be happy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Otherwise Naruto would be super overpowered xD

----------------------Konoha---------------------

Sakura sighed lightly as she sat in front of the Hokage monument, staring upwards at it. She was having a terrible day, and for all accounts and purposes, she was insanely depressed. The 12 year old girl was still upset over Sasuke leavening, and still couldn't get him out of her head. She had basically let go of her feelings for him when he left the village, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

So Lost in her thoughts she was, that she didn't notice her familiar blond haired team-mate sneaking up on her. He could tell she was in a bad mood, and unusually depressed. And he could also guess the reason why. Thinking to himself lightly, he grinned as he came up with an idea. Smiling softly to himself he formed the shadow clone hand seal.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu." Sakura heard his voice behind her, turning around softly she was shocked to say the least. Seeing about 10 or so Naruto's standing there, all of them grinning like idiots in front of her. She was about to voice her question as to why they where standing there, when the real Naruto walked up to her, before he spoke.

"1…2…3…4!" And suddenly, one of the Naruto's began playing a song softly on the guitar. As another one of the Naruto's whistled along with the tune. all of them were swaying from side to side in union, a perfect synchronized rhythm in tune with the music. It was a few seconds before Naruto spoke again, or rather sang.

_Here's a Little Song I Wrote_

_You Might want to Sing it note for note_

_Don't worry_

_Be Happy_

_In Every life we have some trouble_

_But When you Worry you make it double_

_Don't worry_

_Be Happy_

Sakura looked at him and his clones like he was crazy, before giggling softly as she watched him. He took her hand softly and swayed with her, as some of the Naruto's began to sing a tune along with the first Naruto, while ones voice changed so deep it added the base to the song. Giggling softly to herself at the absurdity of it all, as well as the crazy accent of Naruto, she smiled and danced with him softly as he sang.

_don't worry be happy now  
don't worry be happy  
don't worry be happy  
don't worry be happy  
don't worry be happy  
aint got no place to lay your head,  
somebody came and took your bed,  
don't worry, be happy_

Laughing out loud at it all, Sakura allowed Naruto to twist her in a circle softly, as she smiled and swayed with the tune, the group of Naruto's and Naruto himself still singing softly. She laughed as he started to dance behind her, his arms warped around her as he sang once more.

_the landlord say your rent is late,  
he may have to litigate,  
don't worry be happy,_

look at me I'm happy,  
don't worry, be happy

She smiled as he sang, feeling happiness rush into her softly as he danced and sang to her, the Naruto's still swaying from side to side as they sang. Naruto spoke softly into her ear, still slightly singing as he did so.

"I give you my phone number, when your worried, call me, I make you happy!" She giggled softly at what he said, not even knowing what a phone was. HE sang the catch phrase, don't worry be happy once more, before he started to sing again, the Naruto's singing in the background softly.

_aint got no cash, aint got no style,  
aint got no gal to make you smile  
but don't worry, be happy_

cos when you worry, your face will frown,  
and that will bring everybody down,  
so don't worry, be happy

She Laughed once more at his antics, dancing softly with him as he smiled, this warm feeling rushing into her at the thought of everything Naruto had done for her in the past. Smiling softly she swayed and danced with him under the moonlight. One of The Naruto Clones took up singing the don't worry be happy part of the song, as it repeated itself for a few more lines, as they both laughed and danced, the two 12 year olds smiling all the while.

Naruto spun her around to face him once more before he started to speak and sing at the same time. His voice was still in that strange accent, and she had no idea where he learned this song or where to sing, but he did and she wasn't complaining.

"now there this song I wrote I hope you learned it note for note like good little children" He said to her, smiling as he did it. She giggled at his voice, still in that crazy accent, as he would sing the next part of the song.

_listen to what I say  
in your life expect some trouble  
when you worry you make it double  
don't worry be happy  
be happy now_

He smiled as they danced, a Naruto clone singing the don't worry be happy part again, as he swung her around softly smiling all the while, before he spoke the next part again.

"be happy, put a smile on your face, don't bring everybody down like this don't worry. it will soon pass whatever it is! don't worry, be happy! I'm not worried" With that the music faded out softly, her giggling still filling the air as the clones disappeared softly. Naruto smiled down at her, but what happened next he didn't except.

She kissed him on the lips softly, before pulling back and speaking to him, her green eyes staring into his blue ones.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." His whole body rocked at the Naruto-kun, but he smiled and nodded once, before wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear.

"Your Welcome Sakura-Chan."

-------------END FOR NOW!!!-----

Read and Review peeps!


End file.
